


Зодиак любви

by SollyDoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Astrology, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: Мидорима наблюдает, как Такао бегает от одной подружки к другой, от одного знака Зодиака к другому и размышляет о тех странных чувствах, которые это всё вызывает.





	1. Телец.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zodiac of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421783) by [LiaoftheDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/pseuds/LiaoftheDawn). 
  * A translation of [Zodiac of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421783) by [LiaoftheDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/pseuds/LiaoftheDawn). 



Первая девушка Такао была Тельцом по знаку зодиака. 

Она была его подружкой с начала старшей школы и хотя учились в разных школах, они встречались и постоянно переписывались. Их привязанность была сильной, как и ожидалось от противоположных знаков зодиака. Тогда Мидорима не придавал этому большого значения. Такао был как раз таким человеком, который всегда пользуется популярностью у девушек и флиртует с ними направо и налево. Человеком, у которого всегда есть подружка и он водит её на свидание и устраивает всякие романтические штуки. 

Мидорима тогда ещё нечасто бывал с Такао, но они учились в одном классе и сидели за соседними партами, поэтому он всегда замечал, как сверкали глаза Казунари, когда его телефон начинал жужжать в режиме вибрации и видел его ослепительную улыбку, которая играла у него на губах, когда он говорил о своей девушке с другими парнями. После баскетбольных тренировок, Такао всегда рвался в душ в числе первых и переодевался в чистую одежду, которую он специально брал с собой, чтобы бежать на встречу с ней сразу после школы. Даже когда тренировки были особенно изнурительными, Такао неизменно излучал приятное волнение, когда покидал раздевалку и отправлялся на свидание. Мидорима мог с уверенностью сказать, что Такао был достаточно сильно ею очарован. 

Всё же, как это и должно было случиться, через пару недель возбуждение Такао поутихло, и он чаще казался задумчивым или раздраженным. Однажды, после тренировки Мидорима застал, как Такао горячо спорил со своей девушкой, - Мидорима так подумал, когда услышал несколько фраз из их диалога. 

\- Ты говоришь, что баскетбол для тебя важнее, чем я?!  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это не так! И ты, и баскет одинаково важны для меня, ты знала это с самого начала!

В действительности, Мидориму не очень интересовала личная жизнь Такао. Однако впервые Такао выглядел таким удрученным, и поэтому или по какой-то другой причине Мидорима не мог уйти и не подслушивать и подглядывать. 

\- Если ты и дальше собираешься упрямиться и заморачиваться на этой фигне, то лучше нам вообще больше не видеться!  
\- Знаешь ли, не каждый будет мириться с тем, что ты постоянно требуешь к себе повышенного внимания!  
\- НУ, ВОТ И ОТЛИЧНО!

Девушка вылетела из школьного двора в ярости, а Такао врезал по каменному столбу, на который он только что опирался спиной. Именно тогда он заметил, что Мидорима стоит неподалёку и наблюдает и он взглянул на него покрасневшими глазами. 

\- Упс, прости. Я, наверное, выгляжу сейчас хреново. Извини Шин-чан, что тебе пришлось наблюдать такую убогую сцену.

Такао выдавил на лице кривую ухмылку и всё ещё выглядел очень сильно расстроенным. Мидорима почувствовал, как у него краснеют щеки, поэтому отвел взгляд, притворившись, что ничего не видел. Он остановился спиной к Такао и стиснул кулаки. 

\- Я слышал от капитана, что ты живешь неподалеку от меня. Я бы хотел обсудить кое-что касательно сегодняшней тренировки, поэтому подумал, что было бы лучше, если бы мы пошли домой вместе, - сказал он, стараясь контролировать внезапную дрожь в голосе. 

Казунари коротко усмехнулся и поравнялся с ним:   
\- Ага, давай так и сделаем.


	2. Рыбы.

Вторая девушка Такао была Рыбы по знаку зодиака. 

Она училась в выпускном классе школы и была президентом художественного клуба. Кроме этого, она была одной из самых популярных девушек у себя в школе, потому что была элегантной и утонченной. Её семья была состоятельной, поэтому когда они стали встречаться с Такао, их отношения сразу же стали самой обсуждаемой темой в школе. 

С тех пор как Такао расстался со своей возлюбленной в начале старшей школы, они с Мидоримой стали как-то немного ближе друг к другу, однако это была больше инициатива Такао всё время ошиваться около своего напарника. Шинтаро как-то умудрился убедить Такао возить его до школы и обратно на дедушкиной рикше каждый день. Ладно, он уговорил его, что будет справедливо выбирать того, кто будет каждый раз крутить педали при помощи игры в камень-ножницы-бумагу, но поскольку Такао отвратительно играл, поэтому всегда проигрывал, вот что. Так что заявление Такао о том, что он не может сегодня везти Шинтаро на ришке, потому что у него свидание, было большим сюрпризом для последнего. Свидание с Рыбами. Мидорима никак не мог запомнить её имя, но вот её знак зодиака был вызывающе очевиден, стоило едва взглянуть на неё. 

По сравнению с предыдущей девушкой, Такао меньше вкладывался в эти отношения. Мидорима догадывался, что эти отношения – своего рода восстановление после предыдущих. Поэтому в какой-то степени было понятен тот факт, что они расстались после всего лишь двух недель свиданий. 

Мидорима мог также сказать, что и девушка не была заинтересована в Такао слишком сильно. Она была выпускницей и больше была заинтересована в будущем поступлении после школы, а ещё – встречами со своими друзьями. Если вообще подумать над этим, то возможно, она выбрала Такао случайно: он был популярен, и ей хотелось держать других, более надоедливых парней на расстоянии. Мидорима бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что они встречались только для видимости, но Казунари никогда ничего не говорил по этому поводу, а Мидорима не спрашивал. 

Они расстались довольно-таки быстро, и Такао признался ему, что хоть она и была хорошенькой и воспитанной и всё такое, но всё-таки она не в его вкусе.   
\- Думаю, что я не совсем подходил для этой девушки, - весело прокомментировал он. 

Они легко расстались и даже остались друзьями после этого и переписывались, но в действительности они нечасто виделись друг с другом. 

У Мидоримы никогда не было романтических отношений. Ему было сложно понять, как два человека, которые практически не испытывали симпатию друг к другу, вдруг становятся парой и расстаются спустя пару недель и продолжают жить своей жизнью так, как будто ничего не случилось. Все его знания о любви происходили из увлечения его младшей сестры мыльными операми: он уяснил для себя, что все расставания должны быть запутанными и оставлять после себя глубокий отпечаток горя на душах тех, кто был к нему причастен. Именно так, как было с Такао в прошлый раз. Мидориме показалось это любопытным и в то же время печальным, как будто два человека однажды сказали «Ты мне нравишься» и вдруг без сожаления договорились не видеться друг с другом на следующий день. 

Размышления об этом вгоняли его в некоторое подобие депрессии, в то же время Такао совершенно не казался расстроенным, поэтому Мидорима решил, что лучше всего отогнать такие мысли в сторону.


	3. Лев.

Третья девушка была Лев по знаку зодиака. 

Она была третьегодкой в средней школе, где раньше учился Такао и, по всей видимости, боготворила его с тех пор как увидела, как он играет в баскетбол. Такао рассказывал Мидориме, что она уже однажды признавалась ему в своей симпатии раньше, но он тогда встречался с девушкой-Тельцом, поэтому отказал ей. Вероятно, после того, как девушка-Лев узнала, что они расстались, она решила, что это её шанс и предприняла вторую попытку, на которую Такао пожал плечами и ответил:  
\- А что бы и нет? 

Эта девушка надоела Мидориме больше, чем предыдущие две вместе взятые. Предыдущие вообще ему не надоедали, но девушка-Лев была до ужаса приставучей. Она провожала Такао до школы, ждала его после тренировок баскетбольного клуба каждый день. Она бесконечно писала ему сообщения. Она закатывала истерику, если Такао не отвечал ей через пару секунд после её сообщения. Она настаивала на встречах каждый день во время большой перемены. Она приносила бенто для Такао. Она внимательно следила, чтобы он съедал всё до последней крошки. Мидориму, который по неизвестной причине постепенно привык обедать исключительно в компании Такао, это просто выбешивало. 

Мидорима мог с уверенностью сказать, что такое возмутительное поведение пассии иногда раздражало и самого Такао, но он слишком старался быть приятным и потому не делал ей ни малейшего замечания. В отличие от предыдущей подруги, эта была определенно и полностью очарована Такао: хоть он и предполагал вначале лишь немного поразвлечься, теперь же он всерьёз беспокоился о том, как бы с ней расстаться. И хотя она и была очень требовательной, казалось, что Такао всё ещё считал её настойчивость привлекательной, поэтому отказывался ранить её чувства, даже если бы это означало смириться с тем, что она занимает всё его время. 

Путь домой вместе с Такао стал ещё одной привычкой Мидоримы, но вот девушка явно была не в восторге. Она жаловалась, что это странно, что Такао во всём подчиняется Мидориме. На те восемь дней, что длились их отношения, Такао пришлось отказаться от катания Мидоримы на рикше. Это, конечно, выбесило Мидориму, но всё же, он решил, что лучше уж так, чем каждый раз ходить до школы пешком в обществе этой девушки, поэтому согласился с доводами Такао без возражений. В конце концов, она была Львом по знаку Зодиака, и у неё не было ничего кроме абсолютного внимания Такао. 

Удивительно, но именно Мидориму, а не Такао, эта мадам всё же достала. В выходные начинался сезон НБА, и парни договорились, что будут смотреть игру вместе у Такао дома. Всё шло нормально до тех пор, пока девушка Такао внезапно не ворвалась в комнату, визжа что-то на тему того, как «Казу-кун» посмел отказаться от свидания с ней и предпочел смотреть эту «дурацкую игру» в обществе «долговязого урода».

Мидорима не стал дожидаться ответа Такао. Он ретировался из комнаты, пробормотав соответствующие формальности, и стремительно пошёл домой, не оглядываясь. Он совсем не был уверен, почему именно почувствовал себя таким разозлённым. Не то, чтобы он обиделся на обзывательство: эта девушка была не первой, и определенно, не последней, кто так говорил. Он в какой-то мере к этому привык. Трансляция игры его тоже не очень-то беспокоила: он так же наслаждался баскетболом, когда играл сам – он не был большим фанатом баскетбольных матчей по телевизору. 

Возможно ли, что это было только из-за Такао? 

То, что он в какой-то степени привык за последние два месяца находиться в обществе Такао Казунари, было правдой. Хотя тот и раздражал и действовал на нервы, Мидорима собирался и дальше проводить с ним время. Однако эта девушка медленно, но верно поглощала своей персоной всё время: обеденное время, время езды на рикше до школы, даже во время уроков она не давала Такао покоя, постоянно присылая ему сообщения. Да ещё последние два или три дня она даже начала посещать тренировки баскетбольного клуба и безостановочно верещала имя Такао, стараясь таким образом привлечь его внимание. И вот теперь она собиралась разрушить все те планы, которые они строили последний месяц, и это до невозможности расстраивало Мидориму. 

Он не понимал этого. Потому что он не имел никакого отношения к Такао. Он даже не мог назвать его своим другом – уж скорее кем-то, кто удобно крутится вокруг и каким-то неведомым образом умудрился втиснуться в жизнь Мидоримы. И всё-таки это беспокоило. 

\- Шин-чан, подожди!

Мидорима остановился и искоса взглянул на Такао, который бежал за ним. 

\- Извини за всё это, Шин-чан. Я расстался с ней. Она уже и мне стала действовать на нервы.

Мидорима безразлично фыркнул, всё ещё делая вид, что не замечает напарника. 

\- Да ладно тебе, не будь букой! Завтра играют Лейкерс, давай их посмотрим! И я угощу тебя твоим любимым супом из красных бобов. И заеду за тобой на рикше, и тебе не надо будет идти пешком до моего дома.

Твой дом в десяти минутах ходьбы от меня, идиот. 

Мидорима снова фыркнул. 

\- Ладно, - сказал он и продолжил свой путь, игнорируя широченную ухмылку на лице Такао.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор предупреждает, что не хотела обидеть кого-то из девушек этого знака (и других знаков тоже) и заранее приносит свои извинения. Автор не верит в гороскопы и просто старалась описать всех девушек Такао по-разному: некоторые из них получились "сучками", другие - очень даже миленькими (но всё равно не подходящими для Такао ;P) Автор не имеет никаких претензий ни к одному их знаков Зодиака, так что, дорогие читательницы, не обижаемся на автора и ждём когда же дело дойдёт до самого Главного-Знака-Зодиака в жизни Такао ;)


	4. Близнецы.

Четвёртая девушка была Близнецы. 

Она была капитаном команды чирлидеров одной из баскетбольных команд, с которой у Шуутоку был дружеский матч. Такао мимоходом отметил, что она достаточно привлекательная. Мидорима был очень удивлён, когда она попросила Такао выйти на минутку после окончания игры. Мидорима впервые видел, как девушка признается в симпатиях Такао. Это было в высшей степени неловко, и он не был готов осмыслить те смешанные новые эмоции, которые у него внезапно возникли. Такао не придал этому признанию никакого значения и согласился встретиться с ней в условленном месте. В завершение всего, он принялся насвистывать какой-то дурацкий мотивчик и не прекратил до тех пор, пока не высадил Мидориму у дома, чем только усилил раздражение Шинтаро. 

Мидорима не мог понять, как два человека, которые раньше ни разу не встречались, могут вот так внезапно решить, что они друг другу нравятся так сильно, что сразу готовы стать парой. Что им может нравиться, если они ни разу не разговаривали и ничего друг о друге не знают? Мидорима счёл достаточно глупым встречаться только из-за того, что кто-то выглядит привлекательно. Мало того, что Скорпион и Близнецы были ужасно несовместимыми знаками, так ещё и стать парой при такой ненадёжной мотивации… Это заставляло Мидориму, который хоть и не имел опыта и не был знатоком в любовных делах, увериться в том, что эти отношения принесут несчастье им обоим.

Несмотря на мрачные прогнозы Мидоримы, кажется, они хорошо ладили. На следующий день после первого свидания, Такао не переставая болтал о ней. По всей видимости, она была непосредственной и интересной девушкой, достаточно умной, но не заучкой, немного кокетливой и очень одобряла склонность Такао к романтическим клише. Они также разделяли интерес к баскетболу, поэтому это не собиралось заканчиваться также как с девушкой-Тельцом и девушкой-Львом (Мидорима уже оставил попытки запомнить всех бывших девушек Такао по имени, поэтому он просто запоминал их знак Зодиака). 

Когда Такао встречался с девушкой, он говорил о ней безостановочно. Опять же: когда Такао встречался со своей девушкой из средней школы, они не были так близки, возможно, поэтому он многого не замечал. Из его поведения было так же понятно, что он счастлив с этой своей подружкой-Близнецами. Конечно же, и это вполне определенно, что сердце Мидоримы не падало в желудок, когда он видел их вместе, потому что в отличие от предыдущих двух отношений, они выглядели очень счастливыми и подходящими друг другу. 

И поэтому известие о том, что Такао снова один спустя месяц идеальных отношений, был полным сюрпризом. Когда Такао спрашивали о причинах, он лишь пожимал плечами и говорил, что «Мы пришли к выводу, что это больше не работает».

И Мидорима абсолютно точно не расслабился, услышав это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор решила позаимствовать общую характеристику для знаков из астрологических сборников, но после седьмой барышни поняла, что дело пропащее: все они примерно одинаковы. Кроме того, она обращает внимание, что в принципе главное в её фф не девушки как таковые, а то, как Мидорима постепенно осознаёт свои чувства к Такао (для тех, кто в танке :3). Начиная с восьмой подруги она начинает импровизировать.


	5. Козерог.

Пятая девушка была Козерогом по знаку Зодиака. 

Миниатюрная, прилежная и трудолюбивая девушка с большими амбициями являлась президентом класса. Уже в начале первого года обучения она развернула кампанию по продвижению себя в президенты школьного совета. В отличие от предыдущих трёх девушек в этот раз именно Такао сделал первый шаг навстречу. Будничным тоном он попросил её выйти с ним, и она приняла его симпатии, для приличия притворившись на минуту, что серьёзно размышляет. 

Такао и раньше признавался Мидориме, что имеет некоторый интерес к президенту класса с самого начала учебного года. Он допускал, что такой сорт девушек, серьёзных и трудолюбивых, кажется ему в некотором роде привлекательным. Однако Такао предполагал, что она слишком занята различными важными делами для того, чтобы обратить внимание на такого баскетбольного задрота, как он. 

Нет необходимости говорить, что Мидориме пришлось самому крутить педали на рикше, чтобы отогнать её домой, потому как Такао вызвался провожать свою девушку до дома после школы. В каком-то смысле, Мидорима уже привык доделывать за Такао его работу, как только тот находил себе очередную подружку. Начальная стадия всей этой любови-моркови никогда не длилась дольше пары дней. Однако с каждой последующей девушкой Мидорима обнаруживал, что всё больше и больше беспокоится о том, как легко Такао может бросить его просто для того, чтобы покрасоваться и проявить галантность перед девушкой. Это заставляло Шинтаро ощущать неловкость от осознания того, что такое мелкое недоразумение его расстраивает. 

Однажды, президент класса окликнула Такао перед спортивным залом, где он и Мидорима готовились к последней тренировке перед соревнованиями Интерхай. Не дав Такао ни секунды, чтобы поинтересоваться, что ей надо, она схватила его за воротник футболки и притянув к себе, поцеловала прямо в губы, как будто они были одни во всем мире и Мидорима не стоял прямо у них за спиной. 

В груди болезненно застучало сердце, когда он увидел, как Такао обнимает её за талию и возвращает поцелуй, и Шинтаро рванул обратно в зал, не имея возможности совладать с хаосом эмоций внутри. 

Она также присутствовала на их игре против Сейрин, и Мидорима не мог взять себя в руки. Он потерял Куроко из виду, их исключили из соревнований Интрехай и он должен был заставить себя двигаться домой, потому как Такао должно быть, занят тем, что рыдал на груди своей девушки. На его щеках появилась влага, но он убедил себя, что это просто дождь. 

\- Что у тебя с лицом, Шин-чан? На тебя не похоже, чтобы ты ревел над чем-то вроде этого.

\- Идиот, я не реву. Это просто дождь.

\- Ага, замечательно. Тогда у меня на лице тоже просто дождь, - Такао невесело усмехнулся. - В следующий раз мы уделаем Сейрин.

Когда Такао направился к рикше, Мидорима так и не смог озвучить вопрос, который был у него в голове. 

А что насчёт неё? 

\- Ой, разве я тебе не сказал? Она рассталась со мной вчера. Сказала, что ей не хватает времени на учёбу, и она может не стать президентом школьного совета, если её оценки снизятся. Так обидно! Она мне действительно нравилась, и мы хорошо проводили время, но кажется, я слишком идеализировал её стремление и серьёзность в достижении своих целей.

Мидорима заметил легкий оттенок грусти, сквозивший в голосе Такао, но ничего не сказал. Он не хотел думать, что Такао пришел не потому, что он выбрал прийти к Мидориме, а потому, что у него не было другого выбора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор признаётся, что из всех девушек ей больше всего нравилось писать именно эту. Кроме того добавляет, что стремится всех девушек описать как можно более реальными, чтобы образы были живые.


	6. Скорпион.

Шестая девушка, как и Такао, была Скорпионом по знаку Зодиака. 

Она была студенткой колледжа и жила по соседству с Такао: они как-то мимоходом пересеклись перед началом летних каникул. Она была очень привлекательной, даже Мидориме пришлось признать, что она самая красивая из всех подруг Такао. Она училась в другом учебном заведении и не была навязчивой. Такао не надо было её провожать до дома как он делал с предыдущими, поэтому время, которое он проводил с Мидоримой практически не сократилось и это значительно ободряло последнего. Кроме того, девушка была студенткой колледжа, и у неё была своя жизнь. 

Несмотря на это, они с Такао всё ещё жили по соседству, поэтому время, проводимое Такао с Мидоримой вместе, не сокращалось. Он часто видел их по выходным, как они стыдливо флиртовали или, наоборот, в открытую страстно целовались. Этого следовало ожидать, потому как оба были Скорпионами по знаку Зодиака и их природная сексуальность руководила ими. 

Видя это, Мидорима каждый раз чувствовал нестерпимую боль в груди. 

В последний день перед летними каникулами, Такао заехал за ним. На его лице сверкала широченная ухмылка. Мидорима не интересовался причиной, потому что догадывался, что наверняка это каким-то образом связано с девушкой. К этому моменту он уяснил для себя, что смотреть на чистосердечную улыбку Такао, пока он рассказывает истории про его романтические приключения, делало Мидориму крайне несчастным, хотя он всё ещё не мог понять почему. Он недавно пристроился пропускать мимо ушей слова Такао, когда тот начинал рассказывать что-то о своей девушке, чтобы снова не чувствовать эту непонятную боль внутри. 

\- Шин-чан, ты вообще меня слушаешь? 

Мидорима поднял на него взгляд, вздёрнув бровь, чтобы стало понятно, что нет, не слушал. 

\- Это грубо, Шин-чан, тебе следует обращать внимание на то, что говорят другие люди. Я только что рассказывал тебе, как наконец-то стал мужчиной в прямом смысле этого слова и…

Сердце Мидоримы упало. Это никогда не приходило ему в голову. Точно так же как не приходило в голову то, что Такао может целовать свою подругу или шептать ей романтические слова до тех пор, пока не убедился в этом своими собственными глазами. Конечно, он думал. В конце концов, Такао был Скорпионом, а это самый сексуальный знак Зодиака и, кроме того, он был здоровым, нормальным подростком. Всё шло к тому, разве нет? Почему это причиняет такую сильную боль? Такао и эти его подруги, и то, как он их целует, как им улыбается, или приходит разбитый к Мидориме – всё это причиняло такую боль, что становилось трудно дышать. 

Он выпрыгнул из рикши и рванул прочь ещё до того, как Такао сообразил отправиться за ним. Он не хотел видеть Такао, поэтому побежал обратно домой, заперся в своей спальне, и притворившись больным, впервые в жизни прогулял школу. Такао был достаточно разумен, чтобы не прийти с требованием объяснений (а возможно, ему было пофигу, но Мидорима не хотел в это верить). 

На следующий день Мидорима вышел в школу на час раньше обычного, намереваясь уйти далеко вперед к тому времени, когда Такао приедет забрать его (ему очень хотелось надеяться, что Такао приедет, но он просто ещё не был готов встретиться с ним лицом к лицу). Он проверил, на месте ли его талисман (портативное радио), вышел за дверь… и тотчас же встретился с Такао, поджидавшим его. 

\- Я догадывался, что ты выкинешь что-то такое. Твою мать, кто я, по-твоему, Шин-чан, а? Я был с тобой всё это время.

Его голос звучал возмущенно, но Мидорима не хотел смотреть ему в глаза. 

\- Хмм… Я действительно не понимаю, что происходит. Могу только предположить, что я недавно просрал что-то важное, поэтому я прошу прощения… за что бы то ни было. Шин-чан, ты мой друг. И мне не нравится, когда ты вот так вот от меня исчезаешь. Я дорожу нашей дружбой, знаешь ли. Если…

В конце концов, Мидорима отвернулся, ему нечего было ответить. Это была не вина Такао. Такао не сделал ничего неправильного. Он свободен иметь столько подруг, сколько пожелает, и Мидорима не в праве злиться на него за это. Не было виной Такао и то, что Мидорима так завидовал, чувствовал себя таким жалким. И всё-таки Такао проделал весь путь до его дома, чтобы извиниться в том, чего он не совершал и всё это только из-за того, что он ценил их дружбу. Это было слишком для Мидоримы. 

И как он предполагал избежать этого? Как он планировал не влюбляться в этого парня?


	7. Овен.

Седьмая девушка была Овном по знаку Зодиака. 

Ей было девятнадцать, и она недавно начала работать в местном книжном магазине, в который Такао с Мидоримой привыкли ходить. Она привлекла взгляд Такао сразу же, и Мидорима про себя отметил, что тот продолжал украдкой бросать на неё взгляды и с каждым разом становился всё заинтересованнее. Странно было то, что по пути домой Такао не проронил об этом ни слова - за это Мидорима был ему очень признателен. 

Для Мидоримы было удивительно, как легко он пришел к компромиссу со своими чувствами к Такао. Он даже не был шокирован - скорее, это было для него некоторого рода облегчением. Наконец, все эти эмоции, кажется, начали обретать смысл. Стала ясна причина, по которой он был всегда такой грустный, причина, по которой его очень сильно задевало то, как сияющий Такао приходил к нему каждый раз с сообщением о новой подружке или каждый раз, когда он улыбался очаровательной улыбкой, вспоминая всё, что они с ней делали, даже когда он видел, как Такао целуется с одной из этих девушек или даже когда Такао отмазывался от встреч с Мидоримой из-за назначенного свидания. Он почти чувствовал себя идиотом из-за того, что не осознал этого раньше. Не то, чтобы это как-то помогло, но с тех пор ничего не поменялось после приятия своих истинных чувств. 

В отличие от предыдущих отношений, Такао выжидал какое-то время, ухаживая за девушкой. Он бы хотел ходить в книжный магазин чаще, но не так часто, чтобы показаться назойливым или напугать её. После нескольких дней, он спросил её имя, и они обменялись адресами электронной почты. Такао никогда ничего не рассказывал Мидориме об этой девушке, что заставило его предпринимать столько усилий для её завоевания, но когда они, наконец, начали встречаться, Мидорима мог с легкостью сказать, что эти отношения было абсолютно на другом уровне, чем все предыдущие. 

Он много раз видел, что Такао нравилось встречаться с девушками, как Такао комментировал, насколько они привлекательны или как ему понравилось встречаться с той или другой девушкой. Мидорима не мог описать это точными словами, но Такао вёл себя с девушкой-Овном абсолютно по-другому. Если бы он подумал, то мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что она была той самой, которую Такао любил больше остальных, если не единственной, кого он по-настоящему любил. 

Мидорима нечасто её видел и поэтому не мог определенно сказать, какие чувства были у неё к Такао. Какая-то часть его желала Такао счастья, чтобы он преуспел в этих отношениях, которые заставляли его так красиво улыбаться. 

\- Это, наверное, прозвучит очень глупо, но я верю в настоящую любовь и правда надеюсь когда-нибудь её найти, - как-то Такао сказал после очередного расставания.   
Однако другая часть Мидорима страдала от мысли о том, что Такао может выбрать одну из девушек, может быть, не эту и не следующую, но одну из них. Когда-нибудь это случится и тогда он перестанет быть частью жизни Мидоримы навсегда.

Не то, что бы он думал, что у него есть хоть какой-то шанс. Такао явно был гетеросексуалом и хоть их отношения и улучшились со времён первой встречи, Мидорима знал, что он слишком странный, слишком эксцентричный и кроме всего прочего, слишком требовательный человек, чтобы привлечь внимание Такао в этом смысле. Но это было в порядке вещей. Даже просто оставаясь друзьями и имея возможность играть в баскетбол с Такао, было для Мидоримы достаточно: гораздо лучше, чем ничего. 

Однажды он зашел в магазин, чтобы найти его талисман дня – очень редкое издание коллекционных карточек Dragon Ball и увидел девушку Такао с другим парнем. Она прильнула к руке парня, их тела тесно соприкасались при ходьбе, она кокетливо хлопала глазами, глядя на него. Он потерял их из виду до того, как придумал, как отреагировать. 

Этого же не может быть, верно? Девушка, которую так любит Такао, не может делать что-либо подобное. Это должно быть он понял всё не так, он слишком много об этом думал. Скорее всего, они родственники или очень близкие друзья. Она должна знать, как сильно Такао любит её, и не может быть, чтобы она вот так обманывала его. Потому как быть любимой Такао - самое замечательное и великолепное чувство, о котором можно только мечтать. 

Он попытался выбросить из головы недавно увиденную сцену, пока шел домой через парк наподалёку и заметил сгорбленный силуэт человека, сидящего на качелях. Угольно-чёрные пряди волос безошибочно определяли Такао. Мидорима осторожно приблизился. 

Голова Такао была низко опущена, он спрятал лицо в руках, плечи подрагивали, и Мидорима слышал его сбивчивое дыхание. Даже не слышал, он знал.

\- Такао, - он мягко произнёс его имя, стараясь и дальше его не спугнуть. 

Тот поднял голову, и Мидориме пришлось закусить губу: глаза Такао покраснели, взгляд был стеклянный, дорожки от слёз стыли на щеках. Он не сказал ни слова, но обнял Мидориму за талию и уткнулся носом в живот и всхлипнул. Низ рубашки мгновенно промок, но Мидориму это не заботило. Он ничего не сказал и ничего не спросил, просто положил руку на голову Такао и зарылся пальцами в мягкие волосы цвета воронова крыла, надеясь подарить ему хотя бы частичку спокойствия. 

Вихрь эмоций бушевал в его душе: он злился на женщину, которая посмела причинить сильную душевную боль Такао. Мидорима ощущал полное отчаяние от собственной бесполезности и невозможности взбодрить парня, которого он любил, ему было грустно, что он, кто понимал насколько ценной могла быть любовь Такао, эту любовь никогда не получит и ему приходилось глотать свои непролитые слёзы.

Посмотри на меня! Я здесь, я рядом. Я всегда был и всегда буду рядом с тобой. Я бы никогда не причинил тебе такую боль. И я бы ценил тебя. Прошу тебя, хотя бы раз, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор признаётся, что данная глава - поворотный момент в фф.


	8. Водолей.

Восьмая по счёту девушка была Водолеем по знаку Зодиака.

Она тоже была первогодкой в Шуутоку, только училась в другом классе. В первый же день после летних каникул Такао нашёл письмо в своём шкафчике с обувью. В письме она признавалась в своих чувствах. Такао прочитал и почти раздраженно передёрнул плечами. 

\- Ну, ладно, - сказал он и пошёл разыскивать девушку, чтобы сообщить ей о своём согласии встречаться. 

Он очень долго приходил в себя после предыдущего разрыва. Прошёл почти месяц, и хотя тренировки клуба и подготовка к Зимнему Кубку немного помогли ему очистить разум и выгнать грустные мысли из головы, но Мидорима видел, что Такао до сих пор страдал. Это было очевидно, что даже встречаясь с девушкой-Водолеем, он не был в ней заинтересован. Во всех предыдущих отношениях – даже тех, которые не слишком сильно влияли на него, Рыбы или Лев – Такао всегда старался быть хорошим парнем для девушек. Даже если девушка не очень нравилась, он старался сделать так, чтобы она почувствовала себя любимой, и осыпал различными милыми романтическими подарками. Ему всегда нравилось вызывать улыбку на лицах других людей. 

С этой девушкой он был абсолютно другим: он даже не пытался вести себя как подобает парню. Он не провожал её домой и не проводил с ней времени больше необходимого. Вместо этого он полностью сфокусировал своё внимание на баскетболе. Мидориме было почти жаль девушку. Он знал, что она искренне заинтересована в Такао и в отличие от других девушек, той же Скорпиона или Близнецов, она действительно хотела иметь с ним серьёзные отношения. Однако Такао был слишком разочарован в любви, чтобы притвориться, что он имеет хоть малейший грёбаный интерес к ней. 

Бедная девушка и вправду старалась изо всех сил, но это только усиливало грусть от производимого впечатления. Мидорима подумывал сказать Такао, что с его стороны очень несправедливо играть с чувствами девушки. Кроме того, он тоже любил Такао, и знал, что лучше быть отвергнутым, чем встречаться с кем-то назло кому-то. В конце концов, он так и не набрался мужества сказать хоть что-нибудь. Он был не вправе отзываться о любовных отношениях Такао. Более того, он опасался, что Такао может его возненавидеть за это. 

Как и ожидалось, эти отношения были очень краткими. Неважно, как усердно старалась девушка, всё же она не смогла заставить Такао притвориться, что он хотя бы отдалённо заинтересован в ней. После всего лишь одной недели встреч Такао нашёл ещё одно письмо в своём шкафчике. Он мельком пробежался глазами по строчкам и выбросил его в мусорную корзину. 

Мидорима сжал кулаки. Он не был уверен, что так разозлило его: то, что другая девушка обидела Такао или то, как Такао играл с искренними чувствами других, а затем порвал без намёка на какое-либо сожаление. Мидорима не хотел видеть эту сторону личности Такао. Он не хотел верить, что человек, которого он любит, может так легко растоптать чувства других. Потому как если Такао смог вести себя так со случайной девушкой, которая искренне любила его, то сделал бы он то же самое, если бы узнал о чувствах Мидоримы?


	9. Дева.

Девятая девушка была Девой по знаку Зодиака. 

Она была старшей сестрой девушки-Рыбы. Когда старшеклассница узнала о любовной драме Такао, она пригласила его к себе в гости и познакомила их. Она сказала Мидориме, что они бы могли стать хорошей парой, и даже если бы это не сработало, это могло хотя бы немного поднять Такао настроение. К удивлению Мидоримы, её план сработал.

Так же как и встречаясь с девушкой-Рыбы, Такао, казалось, не слишком вкладывался в эти отношения, так же как и его девушка. Хотя на самом деле это не имело большого значения. По какой-то странной причине, они довольно сносно ладили друг с другом, и Такао, вроде бы, даже стал возвращаться к прежнему себе, что несказанно облегчило жизнь Мидориме. 

Не то, чтобы Такао был мрачным или открыто страдал или был несчастным после разрыва с девушкой-Овном. Такао не был человеком, который будет ныть людям о своих проблемах, дабы вызвать у них жалость. Большинство даже не заметили, что с ним было что-то не так. Однако Мидорима знал. Он наблюдал за Такао всё это время и мог с точностью определить, когда Такао выдавливает из себя неестественную улыбку, чтобы люди не беспокоились о нём. Он не говорил о тех отношениях и никак его не комментировал, потому что знал, что Такао не любит говорить об этом. Мидорима надеялся, что время сможет залечить сердечные раны его друга. Поэтому, он был очень рад видеть Такао повеселевшим и снова наблюдать, как на его лице расцветает искренняя улыбка, хоть и не предназначенная Мидориме. 

Мидорима решил сдаться и забыть свои чувства к Такао. Всё изначально было безнадёжно, но после того, как он увидел, что приключилось с девушкой-Водолеем, Мидорима подумал, что лучше вообще не думать о своих чувствах и надеяться на то, что они забудутся, залечатся, как разбитое сердце Такао. Он хотел бы, чтобы его безответная любовь однажды исчезла, растворилась в равномерно-скучной череде дней. Он будет рад любому времени, проведенному рядом с Такао, как с другом.   
Однажды утром Такао приехал забирать его в школу на рикше в очень приподнятом настроении. Мидорима догадался, что у Такао с его девушкой произошло что-то очень хорошее, но он не хотел знать, что именно. Прежде, чем он смог что-то понять из мелодичных напевов Такао, тот успел произнести:   
\- Эй, Шин-чан, я наконец-то снова одинок! Давай после школы сыграем в баскет один на один!

Мидорима смутившись, сделал равнодушное лицо:  
\- Боюсь, я не совсем тебя понял.

\- Ой, а ты разве не знал? Все эти свидания с самого начала были запланированы как временное развлечение. Она нашла работу и вчера вечером улетела в Америку.

\- Зачем тогда вообще было встречаться? 

Такао ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ну, можно же разок подурачиться, а? Всё равно я не думаю, что готов к серьёзным отношениям вот прямо сейчас, - беспечно добавил он. 

Мидорима подумал, что раз и Такао и его уже бывшей девушке такие отношения были нормальны, тогда всё в порядке. Всё же Мидорима не мог понять цель подобных неформальных отношений. Кроме того, он считал, что количество бывших девушек Такао уже и так превышает все разумные пределы. Мидорима в очередной раз позволил обмануть себя, что его чувства лишены всякого основания и что такой человек, как Такао, не заинтересован в долгосрочных отношениях, потому что пропагандирует идею свиданий на пару недель, называя их «ради развлечения».

\- Кроме того, нафига нужна девушка, если у меня есть целый Шин-чан, целиком и полностью только для меня, - ухмыльнулся Такао.

Мидорима понимал, что Такао просто шутит, но он всё равно не смог сдержаться и покраснел. 

Кто-то обязательно бы сказал, что Мидорима никогда не сможет разлюбить такого легкомысленного идиота как Такао, если тот продолжит смущать его таким образом.


	10. Стрелец.

Десятая девушка была Стрелец. 

Она была капитаном женской баскетбольной команды в Шуутоку, и поскольку обе команды выступали на соревнованиях за Зимний Кубок, ни у неё, ни у него не было времени, чтобы встречаться где-то ещё помимо тренировок. Мидорима был слишком занят другими делами и единственная причина, по которой он знал, что они встречаются, было то, что капитан Отцубо постоянно дразнил Такао по этому поводу. 

Мидорима был немного удивлён тем, что его прочно устоявшаяся обыденность рядом с Такао в этот раз не нарушалась присутствием подруги. Такао как и прежде обедал с ним на крыше, возил на рикше, приглашал к себе домой посмотреть баскетбольный матч в выходные и ходил с Мидоримой за талисманами. Кроме болтовни во время перерыва на тренировке и редкой переписки по телефону, Такао и его подруга, казалось, не проводили вместе много времени. Если бы Мидорима не узнал о новой подруге Такао от Отцубо и других игроков команды, он бы и не подумал, что эти двое встречаются. Он не задавал Такао вопросов по этому поводу и просто заключил, что это ещё одни неформальные отношения из разряда «просто ради удовольствия». Больше он об этом не думал.

Однажды Мидорима сидел в библиотеке и готовился к итоговым проверочным работам. Он знал, что у него мало времени, потому как скоро должен был начаться Зимний Кубок, поэтому он решил начать заранее, чтобы избежать завала в делах перед тестами. Он услышал приглушенные женские голоса недалеко у себя за спиной, из-за книжных стеллажей, но не обратил на них внимания до тех пор, пока не услышал имя Такао. 

\- Разве ты не говорила, что вы с Такао наконец-то начали встречаться? Но я вообще не вижу вас вместе.

\- Ну, как бы да. Только каждый раз, когда я говорю ему, что нам надо куда-нибудь сходить, он отнекивается и говорит, что у него планы с «Шин-чаном». Такое ощущение, что он совсем не хочет встречаться. 

\- Чего? С кем планы?

\- А ты не знаешь? Мидорима, ну, тот длинный очкарик, который вечно за ним таскается. Этот Мидорима реальная заноза в заднице! Типа он какой-то супер-крутой игрок, поэтому считает, что может делать всё, что хочет. Он такой странный.

\- А да, точно. Они постоянно ходят вместе. Я слышала, что он достал уже Такао-куна.

\- Ага. Он заставляет Такао-куна делать всё, что ему захочется. Типа потому, что только Такао-кун и выдерживает его прихоти.

\- Наверняка, он шантажирует Такао-куна тем, что вышвырнет его из команды, если тот не будет притворяться его другом. Убожество!

Мидорима вздохнул. Ему было всё равно, о чём сплетничают девушки. Невыносимо становилось, начинали говорить о том, что он якобы шантажирует Такао и заставляет дружить с ним. В чём он и был полностью уверен, так это в том, что дружба с Такао была абсолютно искренней, и Мидорима терпеть не мог, когда кто-то в это не верил.   
\- Какого хрена ты тут треплешься о Шин-чане так, как будто в курсе всего, а?

Для Мидоримы было полной неожиданностью услышать голос Такао. Ещё больше неожиданностью для него стало то, как легко Такао разозлился и встал на его защиту. С одной стороны, он не ожидал, что Такао будет в библиотеке: она не была его любимым местом. С другой стороны, он не думал, что Такао так легко разозлить, поэтому Мидорима уж никак не считал, что Такао выйдет из себя только потому, что кто-то плохо отзывается об их дружбе. 

\- Да ладно тебе! Это же правда! Даже некоторые парни и то говорят, что он совершенно невыносим, и все мирятся с этим только из-за его трёхочковых бросков! Хватит притворятся. Он ничего не узнает, так что можешь сказать правду.

Мидорима услышал звук, как будто кто-то от души пнул по стулу и заметил, что несколько сидящих в библиотеке повернули головы на звук, но поскольку дальше ничего не произошло, все вернулись к своим занятиям. Кроме Мидоримы. 

\- А вся правда заключается в том, что он не «типа» хороший. Шин-чан великолепен. Он настолько восхитительный, что вам всем и не снилось. Его баскетбол - самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел.

Сердце Мидоримы пропустило удар. 

\- А самое главное, это то, что он самый лучший друг, какой у меня был!

И ещё один.

\- И это именно он терпит мои придури и заскоки всё время, а не наоборот.

Нет, это не так. 

\- И я не буду терпеть, как какая-то дура вроде тебя, треплется о Шин-чане, хотя нихуя о нём не знает!

Наверное, его сердце остановилось насовсем.

\- Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе нравится проводить время с этим уродом, вместо того, чтобы встречаться со мной?

\- Нет. Я лишь говорю, что всегда выберу лучшего баскетболиста, которого я когда-либо встречал, и моего лучшего друга, а не какую-то убогую дрянь, которая только и умеет, что пиздеть без разбору. Я всегда буду на стороне Шин-чана, а не кого-то другого, поэтому съебись нахуй!

Девушка истерично взвизгнула и выскочила из библиотеки со своей подругой. Такао раздраженно выдохнул.

Мидорима тоже поспешил уйти из библиотеки как можно быстрее. Он не мог сейчас встретиться с Такао. Просто физически не мог. Не сейчас, когда Такао сказал всё это вслух. Не сейчас, когда сердце Мидоримы едва не остановилось. Как-то нереально Такао влиял на него. Только Мидорима подумал, что не может его больше любить, как Такао пришёл и стал говорить такое про прекрасный баскетбол Мидоримы и как он ценит его как лучшего друга. 

Он никогда не упоминал об этом случае, и Такао определенно не заметил, что Мидорима их подслушал. Это было к лучшему. Первое время после случившегося Мидорима приходило тяжело: он изо всех сил старался не краснеть и не смущаться каждый раз, когда встречался с Такао. 

И всё же, каждый раз, когда он вспоминал тот разговор, он не мог сдерживать лёгкую улыбку. Что, если Такао никогда не полюбит его в ответ? Да даже то, что Такао думал о нём, как о лучшем друге и ценил его, было достаточно для счастья Мидоримы. Он не мог просить о чём-то ещё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор, как обычно заранее просит прощения у всех девушек-Стрельцов, если чем-то обидела)


	11. Весы.

Одиннадцатая девушка была Весы по знаку Зодиака. 

Она была подругой детства и по какой-то причине внезапно появилась в близлежащей школе. 

После того, как Такао расстался с девушкой-Стрельцом, по школе поползло много неприятных слухов: что Такао и шлюха, и извращенец, и что он любит спать с кем попало, и что у него одновременно было сразу несколько девушек, и что он - садист, играющий с чистыми чувствами и без сожаления разбивающий влюблённые сердца, и что он манипулирует девушками, чтобы можно было их лапать, а потом выбрасывает как мусор и хех, поговаривают даже, что он соблазнил кого-то из учителей, чтобы ему поставили высокий проходной балл. Мидорима легко догадался, кто пустил эти грязные сплетни и нервничал каждый раз, когда он слышал, как кто-то начинает шепотом пересказывать очередную хрень. Один раз он даже начать усиленно разубеждать собеседника и сказал, что слухи распускает какая-то больная на голову сучка. 

Сам Такао не вмешивался. Даже когда дошло до того, что его ящик для обуви был полон всякого мусора и слово «Умри!» было вырезано на его парте, он лишь равнодушно пожимал плечами. Мидорима попытался его убедить сообщить обо всём учителям, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся и сказал, что поднимется ненужный переполох. Такао предположил, что если не реагировать на эти провокации, то они прекратятся. Мидориме не показалось это оптимальным способом решения конфликта, но он не имел права вмешиваться. 

\- Да в порядке всё, - невозмутимо сказал Такао. - Меня не тянет тратить время на девушек, когда на носу Зимний Кубок.

Это было почти правдой. Начинался Зимний Кубок и они сдавали предварительные экзамены. Это немного помогло Мидориме расслабиться в такой напряженной обстановке и удостовериться, что девочки из школы перестанут терроризировать Такао, хотя он был уверен, что чёрт возьми, он никогда не хотел бы, чтобы всё обернулось именно таким образом.

\- Разве ты не рад? Теперь-то я могу целиком и полностью посвятить себя Шин-чану. Мы станем лучшим комбо и возьмём Зимний Кубок. Вот увидишь!  
Мидорима не знал, как воспринимать эти слова, но они всегда приносили ему радость и счастье, поэтому он решил не продолжать споры. 

Поэтому для него большим сюрпризом стал тот факт, что Такао снова нашёл себе девушку. Вообще-то это младшая сестра Такао рассказала Мидориме обо всём однажды, когда тот пришёл к Такао в гости, чтобы обсудить стратегии игры. По всей видимости, они стали встречаться всего пару дней назад, раз Такао не упомянул об этом. Он немного расстроился, что узнал это от сестры Такао, а не от него самого, как будто тот хотел сохранить всё в тайне от Мидоримы. Он не совсем понимал почему, но в этот раз это задело его сильнее, чем раньше и в какой-то момент он подумал, что его сердце разбито без надежды на восстановление. 

Слишком много, чтобы посвятить себя мне.

Он осознавал, что не имеет права жаловаться, но как бы то ни было, он чувствовал себя так, как будто его предали. Такао что-то попытался откровенно объяснить, но Мидорима не хотел слушать и сославшись на усталость, ушёл домой. 

Спустя несколько дней, после того как они укрепили свои позиции на соревнованиях за Зимний Кубок, как раз перед первой игрой, Мидорима глянул на Такао, который разогревался перед игрой. 

\- Разве твоя девушка не придёт смотреть на тебя? - язвительно спросил он, даже не успев подумать о том, что он говорит.

Такао прекратил упражнения и посмотрел на Мидориму с неудомением, как будто не понял, о чём идёт речь. Легкий румянец покрыл его щёки, когда он сообразил.   
\- Так вот о чём я пытался себе на днях сказать! Шин-чан ты просто болван! Ты знаешь все эти детские обещания типа “давай поженимся, когда вырастем”? Ну, вот, я тоже что-то вроде такого пообещал ей давным-давно, и она сказала, что хочет извлечь из моих слов пользу. Фигня какая-то, да?

Мидорима никак не мог взять в толк, как всё это может быть извинением для чего бы то ни было. Многие дети дают подобные обещания, но никто их не воспринимает всерьёз. Он нахмурился и посмотрел на Такао, который взволнованно махал руками. 

\- Погоди-погоди, сначала дослушай, а потом будешь вот так на меня смотреть. Я сказал ей, что я не могу на это согласиться. Я имею ввиду, ну, кто сейчас так делает, правда? Я не хотел ранить её чувства, она всегда была хорошим другом, поэтому я согласился встречаться с ней целую неделю после предварительных экзаменов и до того, как начнётся Зимний кубок. Мы пару раз сходили с ней на свидания и всё. - Он понизил голос и опустил глаза, черты его лица смягчились, и лицо озарила лёгкая улыбка. – У меня в любом случае есть кое-кто, кого я люблю.

Как это всегда было с Такао, Мидорима не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны он был рад услышать, что Такао снова один, но с другой стороны, он беспокоился, что этот парень снова будет развлекаться с кем-то, кто откровенно в него влюблён. На месте девушек, Мидорима не стал бы терпеть, чтобы кто-то притворялся и ходил с ним на свидания. Это было бы слишком больно. Может быть, для этой девушки было достаточно недельной фантазии, но Мидорима бы такое не стерпел. 

Также последнее признание Такао. Какая-то часть Мидоримы была рада, что Такао мог сказать, что он “любит” кого-то - Мидорима опасался, что тот разочарован в любви после истории с девушкой-Овном. Однако с другой стороны было больно каждый раз, как только он осознавал, что Такао никогда не выберет его. 

Казалось, что чем дольше он был влюблён в Такао, тем меньше оставалось надежды. И он знал, что не может не любить Такао. Всё стало очень сложно.


	12. Рак.

Повторное поражение причинило гораздо больше боли. Проигрыш Ракузану в целом и Акаши в частности болезненно скручивал желудок Мидоримы. В этот раз он даже не пытался сдержать слёзы. Такао тоже плакал. Они были так близки к победе, так старались, стали гораздо сильнее и этого всё равно оказалось мало. Он злился, не верил в свои силы, был разочарован и очень сильно грустил. Когда семпаи покинули раздевалку, они с Такао остались вдвоём. Сидели рядом друг с другом, опустив головы, и молча оплакивали проигрыш. 

Спустя несколько минут мёртвой тишины, Мидорима почувствовал, как пальцы Такао осторожно дотронулись до его левой руки.

\- Можно я перемотаю тебе пальцы, Шин-чан? – прозвучал мягкий вопрос Такао. Его голос звучал ровно, но в конце всё равно надломился. 

Мидорима молча кивнул, позволяя Такао делать с его рукой что угодно. Сначала стереть грязь и пот прохладной влажной салфеткой, затем кусачками для маникюра аккуратно срезать лишние миллиметры, затем наложить крем от мозолей - всё было проделано с предельной аккуратностью и нежностью. Он впервые позволил Такао поухаживать за своей рукой и был удивлён, откуда тот знает всё до последней мелочи. 

\- Итак, это и есть драгоценные пальцы нашего господина аса? Даже самый обычный человек вроде меня может научиться правильно обращаться с таким сокровищем, - сказал Такао, словно прочитал мысли Мидоримы. – Я всё время наблюдал за тобой, поэтому и запомнил, в какой последовательности что нужно делать, - добавил он, когда закончил обматывать пальцы тейпом и мягко прижал перемотанные пальцы к своим губам. 

В голове Мидоримы что-то замкнуло, и он не мог понять, что это значило, если вообще это имело какой-то тайный смысл. Или просто он сам напридумывал себе что-то.   
Такао вздохнул и ничего не сказав, переплёл их пальцы. Мидорима не помнил, сколько они сидели, как и когда он добрался до дома, но момент был таким интимным и таким драгоценным, что ему было плевать на мелочи: он просто хотел его запомнить навсегда. 

* * * 

Прошло несколько месяцев с того случая, а Такао так и не нашёл новую девушку. Мидорима был озадачен: за всё время их знакомства, Такао оставался один не дольше пары недель. Мидорима беспокоился, всё ли в порядке с его напарником. Многие девушки признавались ему в симпатии (явно забывая, что он – «шлюха, извращенец, и болен чем-то венерическим» или что-то там ещё, потому что он был таким крутым в играх Зимнего Кубка), но им всем отказывал, говоря, что у него уже есть кое-кто, кого он любит. Когда же просили назвать имя, он грустно улыбался и отвечал:   
\- Неважно. Это всё равно без взаимности. 

Первого января, когда они пошли к ближайший храм на новогоднюю церемонию, Мидорима вдруг осознал, что Такао прошёл весь Зодиак менее чем за год. Ошеломил тот факт, что Такао ни разу не повторил один и тот же знак, или такие отношения и были, то совсем короткими, чтобы сделать какие-то определенные выводы. Спустя момент Мидорима осознал, что у Такао не было девушки-Рака. Возможно, что Такао был влюблён в Рака. Это имело бы смысл, если вспомнить, что Рак и Скорпион очень хорошо подходят друг другу. Может быть, эти прыжки с одного знака Зодиака на другой были лишь предопределением судьбы Такао и что этот следующий, человек, которого любил Такао (и по какой-то причине Мидорима был убеждён, что это был Рак по знаку Зодиака) будет соединён с Такао красной нитью судьбы. 

В какой-то момент он твёрдо уверился, что это именно то, что должно было случиться. Он невесело усмехнулся. 

«Если всё должно быть именно так, не мог бы ты выбрать меня?»

Он знал, что бесполезно так сильно зацикливаться на этом, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Как будто сама судьба издевалась над ним и его безнадёжной, безответной любовью. 

Он получил первое предсказание на год и без особых ожиданий открыл его. Удача сопровождала его во всём, могли возникнуть небольшие проблемы в школе, здоровье обещалось хорошее, и успехи в любви предсказывались выдающимися. Да если бы. Он снова грустно улыбнулся и аккуратно сложил предсказание в бумажник перед тем, как идти домой. 

\- Эй, Шин-чан! 

Такао махал ему рукой, и Мидориме пришлось поприветствовать его в ответ.

\- Шин-чан! Что тебе предсказали на этот год? – Такао спросил с таким любопытством, как будто ждал предсказания для себя самого. 

\- Всё хорошо, - коротко ответил Мидорима.

Такао в ответ надул губы, но ничего не сказал, а лишь развернул своё собственное предсказание и нахмурился ещё больше. 

\- Шин-чан, а давай меняться? У меня одни неудачи, - пожаловался он и вцепился Мидориме в руку. 

\- Зачем мне навлекать на себя чужие напасти? Вообще, лучше бы ты держался от меня подальше, я не хочу, чтобы твоё невезение на меня перекинулось, - он попытался освободиться от хватки Такао, но не так настойчиво как ему казалось. 

Такао снова застонал:   
\- Шин-чан, ты жадина! Если я не могу быть рядом с тобой, то это хуже любой предсказанной неудачи, - сказал он мимоходом, с ненавистью глядя на бумажку с неудачным предсказанием. 

Мидорима покраснел и хотел было оттолкнуть Такао, как внезапно лицо Такао просветлело:   
\- Ух ты! Обещают удачу в любви! Пожалуй, я её сохраню, - он отцепился от Мидоримы и сунул бумажку в карман.

Мидорима вздохнул. Определённо, судьба с ним шутила. 

* * *

Все члены баскетбольного клуба собрались, чтобы навести порядок в раздевалке перед весенними каникулами, забрать личные вещи и проводить выпускников-третьегодок финальной дружеской игрой. Когда закончилась игра и началась уборка, Мидорима заметил, как Мияджи исподтишка косится через плечо. 

\- Вау! Что это, господин ас? Почему это у тебя в шкафчике фотка Такао? 

Мидорима застыл. Нет. Чёрт, нет, только не это. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что тут хранят фото любимых девушек, ведь так? У вас двоих что? Роман? Я что-то не уверен, что Такао – такой.

Нет, ты ничего не знаешь. Это не то, что ты подумал. Такао не такой, как ты подумал.

\- Что так напрягся, господин ас? Ай, не говори мне: у вас нет отношений, ты просто тайком по нему сохнешь, да? И разве это не печально, ведь все в курсе, какой он бабник? Скажи, а в душе ты за ним тоже подглядываешь? А может, ты стащил у него футболку и трогаешь себя ею? 

Пожалуйста, прекрати. Он услышит. Он узнает.

\- Мияджи, хватит.

\- Э, нет, нет, нет! Я знаю. Господин ас ведь цундере, не так ли? Ты очень романтичен, правда? Ты мечтаешь как наш Такао шепчет тебе на ушко всякие пустяки и держит тебя за руку, пока вы вдвоём гуляете по пляжу. А может, ты насмотрелся на то, как он встречается со всеми этими девушками и представлял себя на их месте? А может…

\- ЕСЛИ И ТАК, ТО ЧТО?

Его голос ломался, слёзы скопились в уголках глаз. Его всего трясло, он так судорожно-крепко сжал кулаки, что костяшки побелели. Он слышал торопливые шаги из соседней комнаты. В полной тишине, которая наступила в комнате, он мог слышать, как Такао ворвался в комнату. Он тяжело дышал. Мидорима не смел встретиться с ним взглядом, он уже представил, что в них он увидит немой вопрос. Теперь всё действительно кончено. 

\- Ш… Шин-чан, - Такао всё ещё задыхался, стараясь выровнять дыхание. – Шин-чан… это правда? 

Мидорима закрыл глаза и желал, чтобы слёзы не текли. Почему всё обернулось таким образом? Он даже не мог заставить себя говорить. Даже если бы он знал, что сказать, горло сдавило так, что он бы не смог произнести ни звука. Он не мог даже заставить себя сдвинуться с места. 

Он слышал шаги Такао через всю раздевалку и затем почувствовал, как его рука крепко сжала запястье Мидоримы и потянула прочь. 

\- Нам надо поговорить, - произнёс он напряжённым голосом и всё, что Мидорима мог – это следовать за Такао, наплевав на всё. 

Когда эти двое вышли из комнаты, Отцубо в ярости повернулся к Мияджи и схватил за грудки. 

\- Какого хрена ты тут устроил? – заорал он. 

Мияджи равнодушно вздохнул. 

\- Да ладно тебе, кэп. Мы все тут знаем, что этим двоим требовался толчок в нужном направлении. Я бы не стерпел, если бы они ещё год не обращали внимание на очевидное. Думал, что ты будешь рад узнать, что они всё поняли.

Такао не произнёс ни слова, пока тянул за собой Мидориму, но тот чувствовал злость Такао. Очутившись на заднем дворе школы, они остановились и Такао пихнул Мидориму к стенке.

\- Чёрт побери, Шин-чан! – он крепко держал Мидориму за плечи и не смотрел ему в глаза. «Это всё», подумал Мидорима, глядя как Такао кусает губы, их дружбе пришёл конец, всё окончательно разрушено навсегда. – Почему я не заметил раньше? – он спрятал лицо на груди Мидоримы, плечи тряслись и он ухватился за футболку Мидоримы.

\- Я должен был заметить… Мне следовало знать… Я всегда думал, что что-то есть, но не мог в это поверить… Я убеждал себя, что принимаю желаемое за действительное. Это было очевидно, да? Это было так абсурдно… в это просто нельзя было поверить… что ты тоже любишь меня. И я перематывал твои пальцы тогда, после игры с Ракузан и поцеловал и ты ничего не сказал, и я подумал, что тебе противно и ты ненавидишь меня за это… Я такой придурок… Я всегда знал, что ты лучший и я не мог заметить… И даже позволил Мияджи вот так издеваться над тобой. Прости меня, Шин-чан. Мне следовало понять тебя раньше. 

Мозг Мидоримы сначала отключился, он сильно смутился. Однако Такао продолжал говорить, и Мидорима всё понял. Давая волю слезам, Мидорима чувствовал, как Такао тыкался носом ему в грудь и прижимался губами. 

\- Я так счастлив… так счастлив. Я никогда не думал, что Шин-чан… Почему я раньше не догадался… Столько времени потратил впустую в надежде и неуверенности. Я пытался перестать любить тебя и понимал, что это невозможно. Боялся, что ты станешь меня презирать… - он покрывал лёгкими поцелуями грудь и шею Мидоримы, его плечи и руки, и Мидорима чувствовал абсолютное обожание в каждом из поцелуев. Его ноги вмиг ослабели. Они оба думали об одном и том же, так вот почему они так долго сторонились друг друга! 

Он взял лицо Такао в свои ладони. Щёки Такао алели, глаза блестели от слёз, на губах играла красивая улыбка. 

\- Я тебя люблю, - прошептал Мидорима и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать эти губы, эту улыбку, чтобы показать, что всё это принадлежит только ему. Такао привстал на цыпочки, обвил руками шею и углубил поцелуй. Мгновение спустя Такао отстранился и посмотрел на Мидориму, встречая самую ослепительную улыбку, какую он когда-либо видел на губах Мидоримы. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Шин-чан.

Их руки инстинктивно сплелись, и губы снова встретились и не было мгновения прекраснее. Телефон Мидоримы внезапно завибрировал. Он на мгновение оторвал взгляд от Такао, наслаждаясь теплотой их близости, их пальцы сплелись вместе, и Такао положил голову на плечо Мидоримы. На экране светилась рассылка от ежедневного гороскопа Оха-аса. 

Гороскоп для Раков на сегодня.   
Удача: сегодня лучше не играть в лотерею.  
Школа: потребуются дополнительные занятия.  
Здоровье: Вы в отличной форме!   
Любовь: приглядитесь к родственной для Вас душе. Самый удачный день!   
Талисман: фото человека, который Вам нравится.  
Низкая совместимость: Лев.  
Высокая совместимость: Скорпион. 

Мидорима улыбнулся и посмотрел на их сплетённые вместе руки. На мгновение ему стало интересно: не это ли та самая невидимая красная нить судьбы, соединяющая их? Он стиснул руку Такао и втянул носом воздух, прижавшись носом к макушке, вдыхая мускусный запах густых чёрных волос. Возможно, судьба всё время была на его стороне. 

Двенадцатым знаком был Рак. И он никогда не даст ему уйти.


	13. Эпилог. Такао.

Я не совсем уверен, когда именно почувствовал заинтересованность в Мидориме Шинтаро. Если подумать, то, скорее всего, это началось ещё в средней школе, когда мы впервые с ним столкнулись. Если честно, то как человек, занимающийся контактным видом спорта, и который постоянно видит потных мускулистых мужчин, одетых в тонкую одежду, вполне очевидно, что я стал думать о том, что парни тоже могут быть тоже привлекательными. С этой точки зрения, принятие того, что я – би, как-то не особо напрягало. И он как раз был в моём вкусе: длинные сильные ноги, восхитительные руки, кожа нежно-кремового цвета, красивые глаза, глубокий баритон и немного на своей волне. Однако я бы не назвал это любовью с первого взгляда. Возвращаясь назад, я тогда был слишком занят поражением от команды монстров, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё. Кроме того, я встречался с девушкой, и она мне очень нравилась, поэтому я сразу забыл о монстре с зелёными волосами. 

После поступления в Шуутоку я очень удивился и даже немного обрадовался, что оказался в одной школе в Шин-чаном. Хотя я надеялся получить реванш, в конце концов, я понял, что лучше иметь одного из этих монстров на своей стороне площадки. Я был немного разочарован тем, что Шин-чан только и делал, что издевался надо мной и игнорировал меня. Ну, что ж, такова жизнь.

К тому времени я уже полгода встречался со своей девушкой, и хотя отношения постепенно изживали себя, поскольку мы учились в разных школах, я всё ещё хотел дать им шанс. Но в тот момент, когда она сказала, что я должен выбрать её или баскетбол, я уже знал, что всё кончено. Я действительно любил её, но я просто не мог быть с той, кто заставляет меня отказаться от любимого баскетбола. 

Когда я понял, что Шин-чан наблюдал за всей этой историей со стороны, я почувствовал некоторое замешательство. Особенно потому, что расставание с ней причинило мне боль. Мы прошли вместе через многое – она даже утешала меня после проигрыша команде Тейко в прошлом году, и хоть я и знал, что уже ничего не поможет, мне было реально грустно видеть скандальный финал всего этого. Не помогало даже то, что теперь Шин-чан увидит меня зарёванным, и наверняка подумает, что я жалок.

\- Я узнал, от капитана, что ты живёшь недалеко от меня. Я хотел обсудить с тобой нашу тренировку, поэтому подумал, что было бы лучше, если бы мы пошли домой вместе.

Я обомлел, не в силах поверить, что лицемерный Мидорима Шинтаро пытается меня утешить. И этот подбор слов… так господин ас – цундере? Чёрт, это слишком классно, чтобы быть правдой. Я улыбнулся ему и сразу почувствовал, как боль уменьшается.

* * *

С президентом художественного клуба были хорошие отношения, потому что ни один из нас не искал чего-то серьёзного, и ей просто было весело зависать где-то вместе. Она была знаменитостью школы, поэтому я приобрёл некий статус её «официального» парня. Это было волнующе – встречаться с более опытной девушкой постарше. 

Она ничего не требовала и у неё было собственное мнение о жизни, поэтому у меня ещё была куча времени с Шин-чаном, который только начал раскрываться, и меня это жутко интриговало. Это было так, как будто у меня был целый торт и я мог его съесть: у меня была классная, весёлая подружка и невероятно забавный и действительно крутой новый друг, который к тому же был ошеломительно хорош в баскетболе. 

Когда мы с ней расстались, мне даже не было грустно: мы словно договорились, что будет лучше просто расстаться, и ни один из нас не расстроен. Это было тем, на что в реальности нацелены восстановительные отношения: исцели мою сердечную рану и не оставь боли взамен.

В какой-то момент я подумал, что не было ли облегчение моей боли благодаря тому времени, что я провёл с Шин-чаном, но я мгновенно отмёл эту идею.

* * *

Та девушка из моей старой средней школы… мда, она была реальной занозой. Сначала я пожалел её: знал, что не врёт и правда-правда любит меня. Так что я подумал, что это классно и замечательно, что она так настойчива несмотря на то, что я отверг её более трёх месяцев назад. 

С того момента, как я согласился встречаться с ней, она превратилась в жадную до внимания, невыносимую сучку и это очень сильно раздражало. Особенно потому, что после огромной настойчивости с моей стороны, я наконец-то стал ближе к Шин-чану, но эта придурошная теперь съедала всё время, которое я привык проводить с моим новым другом. Если честно, то я уже и нескольких дней не мог подождать, чтобы найти удобный момент, чтобы расстаться с ней, и это сводило меня с ума. Я решил, что с меня хватит, когда она стала появляться на баскетбольных тренировках и превратила меня в посмешище перед всей командой. Я расстался с ней в понедельник, по пути в школу. Но потом она пришла и испортила мне долгожданную встречу (или мне назвать это свиданием?) с Шин-чаном и это было последней каплей. Более того, она даже обозвала Шин-чана «уродом». Я терпеть не могу, когда люди говорят про Шин-чана гадости, они ни хрена не представляют, каким он может быть потрясающим и достойным обожания! И это ещё заставило чувствовать себя ужасно виноватым, когда Шин-чан рванул из дома. Что, если Шин-чан, не захочет со мной больше разговаривать? Было так сложно достигнуть всего этого, я боялся, что эта дура разрушила всё, чего я достиг. Я не помню точно, что я тогда орал ей, но что-то типа «Не хочу видеть тебя снова» (Ну, наверное, я мог бы выражаться и повежливее тогда), перед тем как вылететь из дома, чтобы догнать Шин-чана до того, как станет слишком поздно. 

Я не смог сдержать тупую ухмылку, когда Шин-чан негодующе обиделся и пробормотал «да как хочешь» на предложение посмотреть игру Лейрекс. Такой восхитительный цундере! Если бы я хорошо не знал себя, я бы подумал, что влюбился тогда в этого огромного вундеркинда. 

* * *

Аа, чирлидер? Она была реально классной. Это было здорово, потому что я увидел её, когда мы появились на тренировочной игре и я сказал Шин-чану, что она симпатичная, и он вроде бы разозлился; меня всегда интересовало – почему? И тогда после игры она сказала, что мы будем встречаться и я, конечно же, согласился. 

Она была невероятной и уникальной личностью. Наши свидания никогда не были скучными, потому что она всегда придумывала что-то захватывающее. Я даже не помню, почему мы расстались, думаю, что она просто объявила об этом при случае, и я также спокойно это воспринял. Трудно объяснить, почему я так не впечатлился расставанием с девушкой, которая мне действительно нравилась, но я решил, что так произошло из-за того, что пропала новизна, и у нас не было общих тем для разговора. Хоть она была чирлидером баскетбольного клуба, но на самом деле не слишком интересовалась спортом как таковым. 

Теперь, когда я думаю об этом, она вроде бы сказала тогда что-то вроде «Ты никогда не перестаёшь болтать о Шин-чане и мне это надоело». Ну, как знать. 

* * *

Президент класса была как раз в моём вкусе: серьёзная, трудолюбивая и немного цундере. Если честно, я положил на неё глаз сразу же с начала учёбы, но так же как и Шин-чан, она казалась не расположена встречаться с тупым спортсменами типа меня. Я был искренне удивлен, когда она согласилась. 

Мне было немного стыдно, что я бросил Шин-чана одного на дороге домой, но я надеялся на его прощение. Я заметил, что постоянно так делал, как только у меня появлялась девушка, и только сейчас понял, как это должно быть, его обижало. Для себя сделал заметку в голове, чтобы больше так не делать.   
Ой, однажды она внезапно поцеловала меня прямо на глазах у Шин-чана, и это было довольно неловко, хотя она на удивление хорошо целовалась. Но мне всё равно почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Шин-чан видел. 

Она рассталась со мной сразу вскоре после, как начался предварительный этап межшкольных соревнований. Она сказала, что ей нужно усерднее учиться, так как она всерьёз решила стать президентом школьного совета. Мне было грустно с ней расставаться, но я не жаловался: её настойчивость и амбициозность были поразительны. Она была человеком, который добивается своих целей, и я действительно желал ей всего самого хорошего. 

А, она тоже как-то в переписке сказала: «Ты говоришь о Мидорима-куне слишком много». Стоп, я вроде где-то уже это слышал. 

* * *

Та девушка через дорогу была чертовски горячей. Вокруг неё чувствовалась женственная аура, которая делала её очень привлекательной. Также, даже в моей семье стали жаловаться, что я без умолку болтаю о Шин-чане и я воспринял это как знак того, что я должен как можно скорее найти себе девушку. 

Поэтому я решил попытать счастья: включил Казанову и пригласил её на свидание. Она, наверное, подумала, что я очень смешной, но вполне нормальный для того, чтобы дать мне шанс. Свидания были частыми. Она была не только очень привлекательной, но и к тому же страстной, и она чертовски хорошо целовалась. У неё не было никаких предрассудков, она могла внезапно целовать меня на улице, на глазах у толпы народу и это было горячо. 

Однажды она пригласила меня к себе домой посмотреть фильм… ну, и всё случилось. Я бы не сказал, что смог произвести впечатление, и она немного посмеялась надо мной, но что я мог ей ответить? В конце концов, это был мой первый раз. Она оказалась понимающей и приняла всё с юмором и даже как-то умудрилась обернуть всё в шутку для нас (и опытом для меня).

Когда я горделиво хвастался своими подвигами перед Шин-чаном (ну, парни же всегда так делают, да?), он действительно расстроился. Ничего не сказав, он убежал прочь и целый день не отвечал на мои звонки. Он даже пропустил последний учебный день.

\- Эй, Казу-кун. Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты не слишком опытен в таких делах, но когда ты на свидании со своей девушкой, предполагается, что ты уделяешь внимание ей, а не переписываешься со своими друзьями. 

\- Ой, прости. Просто я волнуюсь, что Шин-чан…

И прежде, чем я закончил свою фразу, она закатила глаза и сказала, что мы как-нибудь на днях встретимся. 

Я не мог понять почему, но казалось моя дружба в Шин-чаном недавно стала выходить за рамки дружбы. Но как только он простил меня (потому что, если Шин-чан расстроен, то это моя вина и даже если я не совсем понимаю, в чём провинился, я знаю, что я должен извиниться), я перестал беспокоиться обо всём остальном. Первым делом самолёты, так сказать, да? (Конечно, ни одна моя девушка не была самолётом, и большинство из них мне нравились, но я думаю, вы меня поняли).  
Она рассталась со мной спустя несколько дней. Она сказала, что это было здорово, но в конце я просто стал вести себя как ребёнок. 

\- А, и вот ещё… 

\- Я слишком много говорю о Шин-чане?

Она засмеялась и потрепала меня по щеке на прощание. 

* * *

Я встретил девушку из книжного магазина во время летних каникул. В ней не было ничего особенного, но может быть, поэтому я так сильно запал на неё. Она просто была обычной девушкой с обычной работой. Она улыбалась, когда видела меня, и краснела, когда я говорил ей, что ей идёт униформа. Иногда ты влюбляешься именно так, без видимой причины. 

В свиданиях с ней тоже не было ничего особенного. Всё было как будто в сёдзе-манга: много разной романтической переписки, много смущения и суеты, я даже иногда представлял её в окружении воображаемых цветов. Мне всё время хотелось видеть её, слышать её голос, держать её за руку. Наверное, я был слишком настойчивым. В какой-то момент я подумал, что она и есть – единственная. Я не собираюсь рассказывать подробности, хотя бы потому, что я был так уничтожен, что едва ли помню что-то ещё кроме боли. Целый день прошёл как в тумане. Я проснулся и решил удивить её, встретив после смены и уже следующее, что я помню – это то, как я ревел в руках Шин-чана, и его рубашка промокла от моих слёз и соплей, но он не жаловался и не ругал меня за беспечность, он даже не спросил, что случилось. Как будто знал. 

Он просто обнимал меня и гладил своей большой тёплой рукой по волосам, и я никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким защищённым. 

* * *

Потом была девушка, которая оставляла мне письма в шкафчике для обуви. С ней я был полным засранцем. Хотел бы я извиниться, но на самом деле, у меня нет мужества встретиться с ней после того, как я с ней обращался. Теперь, когда я думаю об этом, то понимаю, какая же ирония: растоптать чувства девушки после того, как растоптали твои собственные.

Я мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что даже Шин-чан не одобрял моего такого поведения, но как обычно он не сказал ни слова. И это было хорошо. Потому как в тот момент ебал я всю эту любовь, девушек и прочую херню. В чём смысл? Если это всё равно закончится разбитым сердцем, зачем даже волноваться? Всё, что мне надо было – это баскетбол и Шин-чан, мой единственный дорогой друг, который никогда меня не предаст; хотя если бы он начал интересоваться моим поведением, боюсь, он бы меня тоже бросил. 

* * *

Когда президент художественного клуба (единственная из моих бывших, с кем я продолжал общаться) познакомила меня со своей сестрой я не знал, что у неё было на уме. Она сказала, что слышала некоторые сплетни и просто хотела взбодрить меня. 

\- Я знаю, что вы вдвоём сможете выбить дурь из твоей головы и было бы неплохо немного взбодриться. Она уезжает в Америку через пару недель, поэтому у тебя не будет никаких угрызений совести.

Она оказалась права. Так же как, когда я встречался с младшей сестрой, старшая была очень хорошей подругой. Я не знаю, нравилось ли её слушать мою бесконечную болтовню о том, какая хреновая у меня личная жизнь, но она всегда находила правильные слова, чтобы взбодрить меня. 

\- Я вот только одного не понимаю, - как-то сказала она, после того как я разглагольствовал на вечные темы, головой лёжа у неё на коленях. – Ты сказал, что ты би, но ты же никогда не встречался с парнем, так? Почему бы не попробовать? Может, как раз что-то другое поможет тебе, и ты почувствуешь себя лучше.

Я усмехнулся.

\- Ну, знаешь ли, в таком возрасте ты же не можешь вот прямо так подойти к парню и сказать ему, что ты би и хочешь с ним встречаться. Большинство из них шарахнется и подумает, что ты извращенец. 

\- Ну, думаю, что так оно и есть… - она пробормотала и погладила меня по волосам. Это ощущалось не так, как это делал Шин-чан. Это не было неприятным, но и не приносило умиротворения. – А что насчёт того “Шин-чана”, про которого ты всегда рассказываешь? Кажется, он тебе очень нравится. 

Я сел и почувствовал, что моё лицо покраснело. 

\- Ч… Чо?

Я никогда не думал о Шин-чане в таком смысле. Конечно, он мне казался привлекательным (даже очень) и мне очень нравилось проводить время с ним, и я всегда думаю о нём, и все жалуются, что я только о нём и говорю, и он действительно офигенно играет в баскетбол, и он самый восхитительный цундере, и… Твою ж мать! 

Она хихикнула.

\- Ну, вот наконец-то ты понял! Кажется, что даже ты этого не заметил, но это же ясно как день, что ты не можешь выбросить своего друга из головы. 

Мне нечего было на это ответить, потому что это было правдой. Блин, что же теперь делать?

\- Тогда удачи тебе! Я буду за тебя болеть! – сказала она и встала со скамейки, на которой мы с ней сидели. – С тобой было весело. Спасибо, – добавила она перед тем, как уехать в аэропорт.

На следующий день я чувствовал непреодолимое желание встретиться с Шин-чаном и не мог заставить себя не улыбаться. Наверное, мне следует придумать ей какое-то объяснение, потому что если Шин-чан спросит, опасаюсь, что ответ в стиле «Потому что присутствие Шин-чана делает меня самым счастливым» не прокатит. 

* * *

Где-то сразу после первональчальной эйфории от осознания, что мне действительно, действительно нравится Шин-чан именно вот в таком смысле, я осознал, насколько всё безнадёжно. Ну, для начала, каковы шансы, что Шин-чан – гей, ну, или би? Я знал, что он из обычной традиционной семьи, в которой подобные вещи запрещены. И даже если бы он был таким, каковы шансы, что он влюбится именно в меня? 

Я знал, что Шин-чан не презирает меня (он и правда смирился с тем, что я постоянно ему надоедаю) и временами я настолько уверен в нашей дружбе, что начинаю хвастать, что он мой лучший друг. Но это только всё усложняет. Если я признаюсь ему, Шин-чан ведь подумает, что его предали? Я знал, что у него мало друзей, даже парни из команды взирали на него с презрением вперемешку с восхищением его навыками. Если он узнает, что мне нужно от него гораздо больше, чем просто дружба, он определенно почувствует, что я к нему подбивал клинья с самого начала и это наверняка разрушит наши отношения. Я этого совсем не хотел. Я смирюсь с тем, что мы просто друзья, если это позволит мне стоять рядом с ним в команде. 

И вот как раз в это время на сцену выходит девушка из женского баскетбольного клуба. Я подумал, что могу побороть свои безответные чувства к Шин-чану, если я найду себе другую девушку, с которой можно будет развлечься. За исключением того, что пригласив её на свидание, я осознал, что вообще в ней не заинтересован. Я на нашем первом и единственном с ней свидании я постоянно думал о Шин-чане. В большинстве предыдущих отношений с девушками, я всегда старался наслаждаться временем, которое с ними проводил, даже если девушка мне не очень и нравилась. Однако многие из этих девушек были интересными. Я не уверен, был ли я интересен этой девушке, но вся правда в том, что я даже не мог притвориться, что мне интересно с ней встречаться. 

Естественно, это не давало ей права говорить такую гадость про Шин-чана и уж тем более трепаться о том, что он якобы угрожает мне и принуждает быть его другом. Да что, блять, она знает о Шин-чане или нашей с ним дружбе? Это вывело меня из себя. У неё даже хватило мозгов на то, чтобы угрожать мне и заставить выбирать между ею и Шин-чаном! Самодовольная сука! 

\- Я лишь говорю, что всегда выберу лучшего игрока в баскетбол, какого я когда-либо встречал, и моего самого лучшего друга, которым я очень сильно дорожу, а не какую-то убогую дрянь, которая только и умеет, что пиздеть без разбору. Фактически, я всегда выберу Шин-чана, а не кого-то другого, поэтому съебись нахуй!   
Как только я это сказал, я понял, что пути назад у меня больше нет. Мне не просто «нравился» Шин-чан. Я был в него по уши влюблён. И неважно, со сколькими девушками я встречался, я уже не смогу выкинуть его из головы. Я был просто уверен, что больше не смогу ни в кого влюбиться или просто даже наслаждаться лёгким флиртом с ними, потому что я слишком любил Шин-чана. 

Я был очень рад, что Шин-чан меня тогда не слышал. Иначе бы он мог понять мои истинные чувства к нему, и это было бы катастрофой. 

* * *

Я говорил правду, когда сказал, что собираюсь посвятить себя Шин-чану. После того, как последние отношения закончились так хреново (частично из-за того, что девушка была сучкой, но в большей степени из-за того, что я совсем не был заинтересован в отношениях), я для себя решил, что не могу просто встречаться с кем попало. Встречаясь с ними как попало, я окажу им медвежью услугу, потому как я так сильно запал на Шин-чана, что мне даже сложно вести себя как положено хорошему бойфренду, а быть галантным с девушками было моей фишкой, даже если я встречался с девушками, которые меня почти не интересовали. Кроме того, все девушки нашей школы меня теперь ненавидели и были уверены, что у меня то ли СПИД, то ли ещё какая зараза. Вот так. 

Однако как-то придя домой, я обнаружил в гостях мою подругу детства, которая болтала с моей младшей сестрой. 

\- О, Казу-кун! Давненько не виделись! – буднично произнесла она, хотя мы не виделись около пяти лет. 

Она вытащила меня из комнаты для личного разговора и сообщила, что смотрела наши игры перед Зимним Кубком. 

\- Казу-кун, познакомь меня с тем парнем с трёхочковыми бросками из вашей команды! Он таааааакой клаааасный! 

Что-то раскололось внутри меня, когда я представил, как она будет флиртовать с моим Шин-чаном. А вдруг она в его вкусе? Какие девушки нравятся Шин-чану? Я никогда не видел его с подругой, и мы никогда об этом не говорили. В школе у него была ужасная репутация, поэтому девушки редко к нему подходили. Я даже и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь Шин-чан заведёт себе девушку. Я вдруг ужасно испугался. Она была классной и прямолинейной, что, если она ему понравится? Что, если они начнут встречаться, и Шин-чан больше не захочет проводить время со мной? Мне внезапно стало плохо. 

Нет, ты не можешь. Ты не можешь с ним встречаться. Он мой!

\- Эээ, Казу-чан, тебе не надо так грузиться насчёт этого. Я не знала, что он из этих. Уж если это так важно для тебя, пусть так и будет, я всё равно об этом просто мимоходом подумала. 

Ох, блин, я видимо, подумал вслух. 

\- Оставлю это всё между нами, но взамен, ты будешь со мной неделю встречаться. Скоро Зимний Кубок и я знаю, что у тебя мало времени, но ты реально обещал мне жениться, когда мы были маленькими. Поэтому я оставлю тебе твоего драгоценного господина аса, но ты должен дать мне хотя бы неделю фантазий. Я слышала, ты в этом хорош.

Ладно, если притворство хорошим бойфрендом в течение недели уберёт мою соперницу (хотя бы в ближайшем будущем), то всё хорошо, подумал я. Шин-чан об этом также не узнает. Я просто пообещал себе, что посвящу себя ему всего через несколько дней, и хотя он никогда не допустил бы этого, но я знаю, что он был бы счастлив узнать об этом. 

За два дня до конца злополучной недели моя придурочная младшая сестра умудрилась разболтать всё Шин-чану. Я знал, что он обижен и пробовал объяснить ему всё, но он меня даже не слушал. Он просто ушёл и не отвечал ни на мейлы, ни на сообщения. И так продолжалось до начала Зимнего Кубка.

Когда он спросил меня про девушку перед матчем, в его голосе мне послышалась злость. В какой-то момент я подумал, что он завидует. Ведь это не так, верно? Но он, казалось, облегченно вздохнул, когда я рассказал правду. Может, всё-таки он мне завидовал?

* * *

Верный данному себе слову, я не встречался больше с девушками. Я получил много признаний за следующие несколько месяцев – возможно, из-за того, что мы были такими крутыми на Зимнем Кубке, никого больше не беспокоило, что у меня, по слухам, СПИД, но я всех их отверг. Иногда девушки признавались мне прямо при Шин-чане, и я не уверен, успокаивался ли он или грустил, когда я продолжал говорить им:  
\- Прости, но у меня уже есть кое-кто, кого я люблю. 

Может быть, он переживал из-за того, что я всё ещё сохну по той девушке из книжного. Или просто его раздражало то, что наш обед всегда прерывали эти девушки. Или ему было на всё это наплевать, и я просто валял дурака, придумывая, что бы он мог делать. 

Однажды после тренировки меня подозвал Мияджи-семпай. Третьегодки теперь редко приходили в зал, потому что близились выпускные экзамены, и они налегли на учёбу. Поэтому они забегали просто, чтобы удостовериться, что мы не валяем дурака, а продолжаем тренироваться, поэтому я подумал, что он хочет сделать мне замечание по поводу моей тренировки. Я не ожидал от него вопроса:  
\- У вас с господином асом всё плохо, да?

Я знал, что моё лицо тут же густо покраснело. Блин, он знал. Если он знал, то какова возможность того, что Шин-чан знает тоже? Блин, это было плохо. 

\- Остынь, и так всё ясно. Знаешь, я уже устал наблюдать, как ты постоянно смотришь на него взглядом брошенного щенка. Ты даже не можешь нормально сконцентрироваться на игре. 

Блять, у меня всё на лице написано, что ли? 

\- Поэтому я хочу тебе помочь. Я спрошу его насчёт его ориентации, а ты просто типа случайно услышал и уже потом делай, что хочешь. Главное, подыграй мне.   
В плане Мияджи-семпая было очень много косяков, что я даже не знаю, с которого и начать. Если представить, что Шин-чан не любит меня, то какова возможность того, что он внезапно захочет рассказать о своих чувствах постороннему человеку, тем более нескольким?

\- Не смотри на меня так, недомерок. Просто доверься своему семпаю. 

Я честно не знаю, почему и как я согласился на этот совершенно дикий план. Видимо, я был очень загружен мыслями о том, как много знали другие члены команды – как много знал Шин-чан – о тех влюблённых взглядах, которые я кидал в его направлении. 

* * *

Мне не следовало разрешать Мияджи-семпаю так задирать Шин-чана. Я знал, что мне надо вмешаться. Я не подписывался на то, чтобы Шин-чана унижали перед всей командой. Но я не мог пошевелиться. Неужели это правда? Я имею ввиду, что ведь если у него в шкафчике моя фотка, это же не обязательно значит то, что я ему нравлюсь, правильно? У меня тоже его фоток полно… ох, ладно, наверное, это не лучший пример. Однако Шин-чан также ничего не отрицал. Возможно ли…? Не, ни за что, верно? Святой, великолепный, красивый, восхитительный Шин-чан никогда не будет “любить” громкого, тупого и неприятного парня типа меня. 

\- ЕСЛИ И ТАК, ТО ЧТО?

Ох.

Какое-то время у меня было чувство. Когда дело доходило до такого антисоциального типа как Шин-чан, всегда становилось интересно, почему он позволил такому парню как я, крутиться около него, хотя он постоянно жаловался, что я слишком громкий, слишком навязчивый, слишком раздражающий, и что он терпеть не может, когда я придумываю ему “тупые прозвища” (даже если оно всего одно и оно не тупое, а просто реально классное, и очень подходит его цундере…-чности). Когда ты об этом думаешь, кажется, что он не в ладах с бывшими членами команды Тейко, и я был единственным в его круге общения. Иногда у меня также возникало ощущение, что он с ума сходил от моих разговоров о подругах. В другое время я чувствовал, что то, как он смотрит на меня отличается от его взглядов на всех остальных. Я не раз замечал, что на его лицо пробегала тень печали, когда я говорил ему, что нашёл новую подругу. Однако после того, как я осознал, как сильно он мне нравится, я убедил себя в том, что всё это было лишь тем, что я бы хотел увидеть, и только мое воображение напридумывало это, потому как ни за что такой парень как Шин-чан не будет иметь чувств к такому, как я. 

Но это было так. 

Я не помню, как я отреагировал. Моё сердце стучало так сильно, что я боялся, что оно разорвётся, перед глазами всё плыло. Всё, что я мог видеть был Шин-чан. И следующее, что я помню, это его улыбку и как он шептал мне, что любит меня и поцеловал меня и всё было идеально. 

Только один вопрос оставался без ответа, и когда мы сели рядом друг с другом и пальцы были переплетены и я склонился головой к его плечу, а он уткнулся носом мне в макушку, я знал, что я должен выяснить этот вопрос как можно скорее. Мне не хотелось портить момент, но я знал, что лучше прояснить всё сразу, с самого начала, иначе это могло привести к недопониманию, а я этого не хотел. 

\- Шин-чан? – начал я, рисуя невидимые линии на его руке. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я серьёзен насчёт тебя… насчёт нас. 

Он отодвинулся, чтобы видеть мои глаза, и снова, я почти слышал этот вопрос, хотя он не произнёс ни слова. 

Почему ты сейчас это делаешь? 

Я обхватил его ладони своими и погладил подушечками больших пальцев. 

\- Я не хочу недопонимания. Я не хочу, чтобы ты хотя бы на мгновение усомнился в искренности моих чувств. Это важно, поэтому я говорю это сейчас, после того, что мы пережили с тобой вместе. Я сказал тебе, что готов посвятить себя тебе, тогда я был серьёзен так же, как и сейчас.

Были вещи, которые оставались невысказанными. Шин-чан видел меня в худшем виде, и я боялся, что он осудит меня за это. Он наблюдал, как я просто по приколу встречаюсь с девушками, которые мне не нравились. Он видел, как я играю с чувствами девушек, которые действительно любили меня. Он видел, как я расставался с ними и иногда даже не был грустным. Я за дело получил репутацию бабника. Я хотел удостовериться, что в этот раз всё по-другому. Он был другим и хотел бы я осознать это раньше. Он не такой как все эти девушки. Он особенный, он самый особенный. Даже более чем девушка из средней школы или та из книжного, которая разбила мне сердце. Я однажды подумал, что она единственная. С Шин-чаном у меня в этом нет никаких сомнений, я просто это знаю. Возможно, это звучит глупо и слишком идеалистично от шестнадцатилетнего парня, у которого было одиннадцать подружек в течение одного только года, но я это всегда знал и знаю. Шин-чан был всем для меня, и я хотел, чтобы он тоже знал об этом, даже если я не смог найти нужных слов для того, чтобы описать мои чувства к нему. 

Он поднёс мои руки к губам и легко поцеловал пальцы, также как я сделал это после игры с Ракузан и когда он позволил мне перемотать его пальцы. Это всё, что мне было нужно. Нам не нужны были слова. Он знал.


	14. Экстра.

Я крутил педали на рикше. Мы ехали домой. Внезапно я вспомнил одну вещь, которая меня беспокоила. 

\- Кстати, Шин-чан. Это правда? Ну, то, что Мияджи-семпай сказал до этого. 

Его лицо вспыхнуло. Я сидел за рулём, но даже не поворачиваясь, чувствовал, как он покраснел.

\- Я надеялся, что уже ответил на твой вопрос, - сказал он крайне неохотно. 

После того волнительного момента на заднем дворе школы, Шин-чан вернулся в своё обычное обожаемое мною состояние цундере. 

\- Нет, я имею в виду… ну… тебе бы понравилось, если бы я говорил тебе всякие романтические пустяки? Я без ума от тебя, поэтому могу с лёгкостью наговорить миллион, но если это для тебя неудобно, то не буду. О, у меня есть миллиард идей по поводу романтических свиданий, на которые я бы тебя хотел позвать, но я в курсе, что не слишком силён во всём этом, поэтому если хочешь, мы можем зависнуть у меня дома. 

Почему-то, теперь, когда мы приняли наши чувства, у меня не было ни смущения, ни застенчивости обсуждать с ним такие вещи. Я очень хотел, чтобы он знал, что я влюблён в него по уши. 

\- Делай что хочешь. 

В переводе на обычный язык это означало «Да, я хочу, чтобы ты создал для меня соответствующую романтику». Боже, такое ощущение, что он хочет, чтобы я запал на него ещё сильнее. 

\- А что там было про душ? Ты правда пялился на меня, пока мылся? 

\- Совсем нет. Это автоматически делает меня извращенцем, но я определённо не извращенец. 

Аа, мгновенное отрицание. Очень плохо. Это бы могло стать хорошей фантазией. 

\- Но в любом случае… ты не… неприятен для взгляда. 

Я хотел посмотреть на него, потому что мог поклясться, что в этот момент он покраснел до кончиков ушей. Может ли он быть ещё круче? Это было опасно. Мне так сильно хотелось перепрыгнуть к нему в тележку, что я едва мог сконцентрироваться на дороге. 

\- Я так понимаю, что это «нет» распространяется и на футболку, верно?

\- Ты о чём? – запинаясь, пробормотал он, но у меня было ощущение, что он прекрасно понял, о чём я. 

\- Ну, ты знаешь, семпай говорил об использовании моей футболки… ну… мхм… для дрочки. 

Я почувствовал, как он немедленно напрягся, хотя не был уверен, что его напугало больше: то ли сам вопрос, то ли мой бедный словарный запас. 

\- Ты совсем сдурел? С чего бы мне таким заниматься? 

Снова немедленный отказ. Ох, какое разочарование. 

\- Я бы с удовольствием этим занялся. Я имею в виду, с твоей футболкой. 

Этот разговор внезапно стал очень смущать. 

\- Ну, это типа романтично и к тому же очень эротично, ты не находишь? Ты знаешь, когда тебе хочется видеть человека, которого ты любишь, но ты не можешь быть с ним, ты потихоньку тыришь что-то из его одежды и нюхаешь её, так что создаётся впечатление, что он рядом с тобой. И потом ты возбуждаешься от этого запаха и дрочишь себе и возможно даже чуть-чуть пачкаешь одежду, ну, чтобы оставить немного себя там. И когда ты думаешь, что ты закончил, они вдруг внезапно появляются и ловят тебя на горячем и…

Не осознавая, я выболтал Шин-чану свою старую фантазию и слегка возбудился в процессе. Я почти физически почувствовал, как окаменел Шин-чан от моей болтовни.   
Была дооооолгая, неловкая пауза и затем…

\- У меня есть старая футболка, которую я больше не ношу. В любом случае, каждый год мы получаем новые… - он колебался, и я не был уверен, что он пытается сказать то, о чём я подумал. – Эмм… я могу отдать её тебе, если хочешь. У меня нет ни малейшего понятия, зачем она тебе, но…

Серьёзно… этот парень… Я ухмыльнулся. 

\- Я могу заснять это на камеру для тебя, - сказал я мимоходом, - или я мог бы тебя пригласить посмотреть. В знак благодарности, конечно.

Снова наступила тишина. Я гадал, насколько далеко я зашёл. Я не был уверен, как так вышло, что разговор стал таким эротичным под конец, когда всего несколько минут назад, я обещал Шин-чану удивить его своими романтическими фишками. Я хотел, чтобы всё у нас развивалось медленно, но в то же время я слишком хотел, чтобы Шин-чан участвовал в этом.

\- Д-д-делай что хочешь.

Ох.

Скорее всего, на языке цундере это обозначает «я бы хотел посмотреть на это».

Официально мы встречались всего три часа, но я уже был готов вернуться к дому Мидоримы и просить у его родителей его руки и сердца. Ну, как можно быть таким восхитительным?

Я так увлёкся своими фантазиями, что не сразу понял, что Шин-чан пытается привлечь моё внимание покашливанием. 

\- Есть… кое-что… что было… правдой, – он вздохнул, и я услышал как он придвинулся ко мне поближе. Краем глаза я видел, как он развернулся в тележке и обхватил колени руками. – Мне было завидно… Очень сильно… Всё время. Я хотел… каждый раз, когда ты расставался с девушкой, я… надеялся… что в следующий раз ты выберешь меня. Ну, не то, чтобы я ожидал, что ты это сделаешь, но… это… ты этого не делал и… это всё ещё причиняет боль. 

Я остановил велик прямо там и так, не заботясь о том, что мы находимся в центре улицы. Я просто не мог. Это было слишком. Я запрыгнул к нему в тележку, где он сидел, покрасневший до кончиков ушей, как я и предполагал, и не смотрел на меня. Я взял в ладони его лицо и обнял за шею, чтобы он посмотрел на меня и поцеловал его, стараясь вложить в этот поцелуй всю любовь к нему, чтобы он знал, как много значит для меня. 

\- Тебя я сейчас выбираю, - я целовал его лоб и нежно гладил его губы, - я выбираю тебя теперь и буду выбирать тебя каждый день до конца своей жизни.

Он кашлянул и отвернулся.

\- Такао, мы в центре улицы. 

Я не был уверен, почему он это сказал: то ли из-за врожденной нелюбви к проявлению чувств на публике, то ли потому, что он был слишком смущен и не мог встретиться со мной взглядом, но я решил не давить на него. Я ухмыльнулся и коротко поцеловал его ещё раз перед тем, как снова залезть на велосипед. Мне было радостно осознавать, что он любит меня – так сильно, что я едва мог в это поверить, поэтому нам не стоило торопить события. 

Кроме того, Шин-чан всегда был правдив со мной. И всегда будет для меня единственным. У нас есть вся жизни впереди, чтобы доказывать друг другу нашу любовь, и всё, о чём я мог думать в этот момент было тепло его тела позади меня и моё сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, каждый раз когда я вспоминал, что Шин-чан, мой милый, красивый, любимый, обожаемый цундере Шин-чан, мой лучший друг и партнёр, любит меня. И мне больше ничего не надо.


End file.
